


Carrot cake makes wonders

by kurenohikari



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arthur adores Merlin, CEO Uther, F/F, F/M, Gaius is Merlin's uncle, Good dad Uther, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Merlin owns a cafe, Morgana is in a band, Portective Uther, Possessive Arthur, Prostitution, Protective Arthur, Romance, Secrets, Suicidal Thoughts, The Pendragon family loves Merlin, Uther and Merlin are friends, fem!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: It should have been like any other day for Uther Pendragon, but what happens when he meets a young woman who reminds him so much of his late wife and can make the same exact carrot cake that Ygraine used to bake? What if they become really good friends? And when Arthur ends up falling in love with Merlin, will things get complicated while Merling is keeping a huge secret from them?





	1. Uther meets cake

"Welcome to **Ealdor's café** how can I help you?" The voice I've had grown used to hear these past months greeted me so early in the morning, her bright smile in place as she stood in front of my usual table "Good morning Mr.Pendragon, the usual?".

"You know me Merlin" I replied giving her the menu back.

"One piece of carrot cake and vanilla tea coming out" she took the menu and headed towards the coffee bar, smile never leaving her face.

I stumble into this homey café not more than half an year ago, for the first time in my career I had woken up late and was about to be late for work. Even though I was the boss in **Camelot's Enterprise** I couldn't put a bad example to my employees. I knew that I didn't time to wait for my personal chef to make me breakfast and couldn't trust anyone by buying my breakfast from those horrendous cafes, who knows what they put in their food. I remembered that one of my colleagues mentioned a new café that opened in the neighbourhood of my building, it was a very good spot because **Camelot's Enterprise** wasn't the only business there, there's long lines of people during the mornings for a quick breakfast to go for work and during lunch days the place is infested with employees. Also, the food and coffee are said to be magical. So for the first time I went and bought my own breakfast.

However, we are talking about Merlin and if there is something I've learned from her in this time is that nothing is simple with her. When I got there, there was already a long queue. All of them knew them, was it because they worked for me or they worked from allied companies they made room for me to go first as soon as they saw me. Merlin on the other hand, totally ignored me and continued attending the one who was supposed go, I was furious. How dare she ignore me?! Didn't she know who I am?! When I told her so she replied: "Oh, no. I know who you are. You are Uther Pendragon, the CEO of **Camelot's Enterprise.** But even though you own one of the most successful companies, you are still a man as any other one here. So, I'll treat you as such. If you want your breakfast you'll have to make queue and wait for your turn as any other person. At least you have the advantage of running your own business, so if you are late you won't have a boss bitching you about it and maybe even discounting it from your salary. The rest of us here don't have that luck, so stop being such an overgrown bully and be grateful for it. When was the last time that you've been grateful for something so simple that you take for granted and didn't demand more as a greedy pig?!".

Saying that I was stunned would have been the underestimation of my life, no one has ever stood up to me like that. I was so shocked that I didn't even yelled at her or threaten her business, that's when I noticed how right she was. I had like an awakening call. For once I followed someone's order and went to the end of the line. I had enough time to think about how right she was, I used to reprehend my son about behaving like that and now I was acting as such. But even then I couldn't let her get away with humiliating me in front of my employees. However, she reminded me of… Ygraine. No matter how much I wanted to negate it, or was disgusted with myself at comparing my precious and perfect Ygraine with a _common_ girl. But it was cristal clear how much they were alike. The way she stood up to me, hands on her hips, pursed lips and a frown on her face, while her eyes were shinning with a fire full of challenge and determination for fighting in what you believe in. The way she smiled at every costumer, eyes shinning with kindness.

Normally I wouldn't be able to read someone so fast and so good, but the similarities this girl had with my difunde wife were so much that reading her behaviour came naturally. What surprised me later on that day was that when I reached my office, five minutes early, I didn't only have a cup of black coffee and two croissants, but also a piece of carrot cake and a small note:

_Sorry for the scene that we caused in the café, even though I still stand firm for what I said and that you didn't act as an adult should have I was still out of line. Also, snapping at you in front of your employees was uncalled for. I hope this can serve as a peace offering, it is the speciality of the house: Ealdor's carrot cake. It's on the house, hope you come back soon,_

_Merlin Emyrs._

I chuckled to myself at how Ygraine it was, even when she was the one that always apologized first after one of our fights she never gave me the right, she always made emphasize that I wronged her and she just defended herself. But what surprised me the most and made me come the following day was her carrot cake. Ygraine used to hate cooking and baking, but her family's carrot cake was the only thing that she made for me. It was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted in my life, when she… when she died I looked for a similar copy everywhere, in hope that I could at least give my son something of her mother to him to know. But I never found something that at _least_ was similar to it. So I just gave up, but now, twenty-seven years later, I finally found it.

I went back the following day, earlier this time so I could have my breakfast in peace. I ordered a piece of carrot cake and a cup of vanilla tea. This time I was attended by a waitress called Freya, she wasn't like Merlin. This girl was shy and easily embarrass, I learned a few things from her such as: that the café was owned by Merlin, that she normally didn't leave the kitchen during the mornings only if someone called sick and that she worked as a waitress during the late afternoon, after she finished with her cooking classes, because she liked to get to meet her clients. I knew that interrogating the staff for information about their boss wasn't normally correct, but I have to always be in control of everything and knowing the background of who I am treating with is essential. That's why later on I had Leon make a through background check on Merlin Emyrs.

When I demanded to meet the one that baked the carrot cake I wasn't surprised when brought Merlin. She looked surprised to see me again so soon, but smiled happily. I asked her what was Ealdor's carrot cake made of, she looked funny at me and replied that it was just a carrot cake, that it didn't have anything special. I tried stubbornly again, but this time I let my wife's name slip. Her gaze softened and a small kind smile replaced her amused smirk, the only thing that didn't make me glare at her when she gave me that look was that there was no pity in her eyes. It is a worldwide knowledge that my wife's death took a toll on me and still pains me.

"Look Mr. Pendragon" she had said "The only thing special about this cake is that I put all of me on it. My mother used to make it for me all the time when I was a kid, this cake brings back the best memories of my childhood and always makes me smile when I eat it. The idea that I can make people happy, at least for a while, makes me want to bake it perfectly. I just put all my love in it, not only for my childhood memories but also for all of you. So thank you".

"What for?" I had asked confused, she was the one that brought me Ygraine back.

"For noticing that it is an especial cake" she had answered before returning to the kitchen.

The memory of her kind smile haunted me that night. I came back everyday since then, but nit in the mornings but in the late afternoon when Merlin was a waitress. After a couple of months I began coming later, just in the end of her turn so I would be the last person she serves and then she would sit down with me and we would talk. However, during the week-ends I came at the morning to have breakfast and Merlin sometimes takes a break to have a small chat with me.

I would complain how the only ones that really do their job good were my son and Leon, give her a few tips to make her café even more successful and tell her about my kids and how I regret loosing them. But I only opened up after she did it first, she told me about her absent father, about how this café wasn't always as successful as it is now, that in the beginning when her mother started it sometimes they didn't get enough to make it to month's end. That she only took over when her mother got diagnosed with cancer, luckily her uncle was a doctor and was able to help her with the treatments, but they still had to support the house, the café, pay the debts they had and pay for her mother's treatments, that even though were cheaper thanks to her uncle they were still expensive for them.

She confessed that it had been a very difficult stage in her life and that she had almost dropped out of college, even when she had a full scholarship thanks to her brains. The only reason that she didn't was because her mother threatened her with not following the doctor's orders of reposing and going back to work so that Merlin could study and not make the same mistakes as her. But even then Merlin studied **Business Administration** , even when she wanted to be a chef, to help her mother. She claimed that she could learn to cook on her own and was good, but you could easily notice how it pained her to have to give up her dream to help her family. At least now she was able to take some cooking lessons.

Merlin told me that at the beginning was very difficult, getting the neighbourhood to know you and remaking the menus so that it would suit the tastes of the clients. She informed me that the coffee bar and being able to buy take outs was her idea, cause she saw that her clients were mostly employees that didn't have enough time to sit down and have a relaxing meal, so they had to eat at the office most of the times.

I asked her if she still had debts to pay, even when the business was going so well. She said that even after four years of her managing the place and almost three of them with the café being so successful, she still had a few medical bills to pay for her mother's treatment. The debts that her mother had, that her father left them when he abandoned them, were a lot, and the treatments that her mother had to go through to save her, even with the help of her uncle, were expensive. I felt for this girl, that was so similar to my wife and at the same time so different (clumsy, hot tempered, noisy and sometimes really stupid no matter what a genius she was).

So, for the first time in a long while I did something selflessly for someone who wasn't family, I contacted the hospital Merlin's mother got treated on and paid all the debts the Emyrs' family had with them. But now that I think about it, I began considering Merlin as the daughter I never had with Ygraine. Not that it means I want her to replace the place of Morgana, that day I found out that I loved Merlin as much as I loved Morgana and in the same way. Of course, I had hell to pay afterwards when Merlin found out about my intervention. It took a while but she finally relented and accepted my help, I still have to find a way she would accept my present for her twenty-third birthday. How can I get her to accept a car for a birthday if she didn't accept my money when she needed help? Maybe make it seem as if she won it in a lottery? I still have to figure it out.

"Stop right there Uther" Merlin warned me with a pointed look as she placed my order in front of me and sat down.

"Stop what?" I asked, honestly confused. She couldn't have figured it out, I still haven't done anything!

"I know that look, is the same one you had before you decided to pay the medical bills of my mother. You are thinking about spending your money on me" she raised an eyebrow, it kind of reminded me of the judgmental eyebrows of my best friend Gaius "Don't you dare to do it!" She hissed "What could I need that you have that thoughtful look thinking of a way that I would accept something very pricey! Oh, no… you can't be serious! You are not buying me a car! Why would you even want to buy me a car?!" She exclaimed annoyed.

"You were just complaining about public transportation the other day! Sorry for trying to take care of you!" I snapped back, annoyed myself that she wouldn't accept help.

"Why do you even want to take care of me?!" She whined, followed with a deafened sigh.

"Because I love you!" I exclaimed. We both froze, looking at each other in surprise. Luckily the café was almost empty and our discussion was being held in low hissing "I mean… you hold a very special place in my heart Merlin. You remind me so much of the wife I lost, but at the same time you are so… you" the _You are like family to me_ was left unsaid but I knew she heard it loud and clearly.

"I am not a replacement for your defunct wife Uther" was the only thing she said after a while of staring at me blankly.

"I know, trust me I know. I don't want you to be, for God's sake you are younger than my children! What kind of monster I would be if I wanted you like that" I assured her.

"That said, you are like family too" she told me with a bright smile, that I returned but in my case was a small one "Talking about family, how are your children? I thought you were meeting with them today" her smile was replaced with a worried frown.

"I was supposed to…" I sighed sadly "You asked me earlier why I wanted to buy you a car, giving the people I care about what they need is the only way I know how to show my affection. In this case a car for your comfort, in my children's case money, the best clothes, food and every accommodation anyone could have ever imagined. But…"

"You were never there for Arthur's sword fighting matches, not even when he won a golden medal in the Olympics. Or to Morgana's school plays. Or to any parents' day. Or when Morgana and **Sorcerers** had their first concert… or any concert at all. I know, you've already told me that. But you are changing, you are going to any local concerts that Morgana's band is playing on. You are spending more time with your son, and not only in office hours. Is it that they can't see that?" She asked angrily.

"They can, but it doesn't change that for more than two decades I had been an absent father that only tossed money at them and expected other to take care of them" I replied, not angry anymore but frustrated and defeated. The latter one a feeling that I never felt before, only lately when I finally realized what a big mistake I committed with my children and when Ygraine died.

"They still have to be grateful that they have the chance to be with you! I never met my father and my mother was absent as well in my upbringing, of course the boat isn't the same one for my mother did it so she would be able to support us, but… when she had cancer I… I feared not being able to see her again, to have finally lost her. They should forgive and make amends with you, who knows what might happen tomorrow. And if you three were still angry at each other… I know that will be something you'll regret forever" I had to stop her mid rant so she would take a breath "Sorry" she apologized sheepishly "It gets the best of me sometimes".

I had to smile, I was happy that someone cared about me like that to get angry at other for me. Even when she knew what kind of man I am.

"Come to Saturday's dinner" I offered/ordered her. She looked as surprised as I felt, but didn't show it "I would like my kids to meet you, you will be an excellent influence on them".

"They will come? Or will they stand you up like today?" She asked, I could still hear the anger on her tone.

"I stood them up a lot of times, raising their hopes only to have them crushed again and again. Don't hold it against them" I calmed her down "And Saturday's dinners is something that no one ever misses. Before they were cold and uncomfortable, no one spoke. Now they are better, but there's still some mistrust from my children. Surely waiting for the other shoe to drop" I chuckled humourlessly "It is to be expected… but don't worry, they'll come".

"Then I'll be honoured to be there for you" she answered softly, holding my hand above the table with a kind and assuring smile.

 _What did I do to have gained such an amazing daughter?_ I thought amazed, _Damn it all. I'll buy her a car and make sure she stays with it, no matter what._

"Stop it right now! You have that look again! You will not buy me a car Uther Pendragon!" I just laughed whole heartily at her warnings "I am talking seriously! You hear me!".

 _Yes, I am definitely buying her a car. If it is only to see the look on her face when she sees it._ I thought decisively.


	2. Arthur meets love at first fall

"Come on man! Ditch your father tonight and let's get out and have some fun!" One of my best friends, Gaiwne, demanded/whined as I refused another outing with them for a family dinner.

"Stop it Gwaine, family is important" Leon scolded him "Such because you don't care, doesn't mean you I have to drag Arthur down with you".

"But he is the one who always complains at the end about what an asshole his father is, and how emotionally constipated he acts" defended himself Gwaine, and it took all of me not to wince at his words.

My father has always been a low blow to me, when you talk about daddy issues no one has them as I do. Even though I still have to admit that things have been changing lately, he started acting more… human… fatherly. However, I am sure that there is a reason behind it all. That soon the other shoe will drop, and all this pampering and act of caring my father is pulling now is to make the reception of bad news easier. Still it doesn't mean I don't like it… I am so starve when it comes to parental affection that I still wanted even if it is just a farce to him.

"Ok guys, I need to get going" I cut off the dispute that two of my best friends were having short "Have to get ready for dinner and all, surely dad will end up taking us to another luxurious restaurant to put a nice front of what a good family we are".

"Hope that Morgana doesn't pull another one of her stunts this time" teased me Elyan with an amused smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or next time we practice I'll kick your ass so hard that you won't be bale to sit for days" I threatened him, without heat behind it of course.

"Get going you ass!" He replied, smirk still on place.

I just laughed, shaking my head before heading to my Ferrari. But before I could get there I bumped into someone, making both of us fall into our bottoms.

I was about to yell at the idiot for not looking at where they were going, when my gaze fell on the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She was tall, slim as a model, had a skin pale as snow and hair black as a starless night. And let's not start with her high cheek bones and big pointed ears that gave her an elvish look. But what really captivated me were her deep blue eyes, that shone had such an honesty in them that took my breath away.

"Are... are you ok?" I asked her when I finally seemed to gain my voice again. Then I got angry because no one should make me feel so... _weak_ "Watch where you are going next time?!" I snapped at her, I stood up making sure that there was a nice distance between us.

"Me?! What about you?! You prat!" she snapped right back at me, while getting up.

However, the clumsy fool tripped with her own feet and almost crashed back into the floor if I hadn't grabbed her and steadied her. But that meant being close to her... so close that we could feel each other's breath.

 _How is it possible for someone to have such perfect full kissable lips?!_ I exclaimed in my head, my gaze turning between her lips and eyes. _They seem as if they were made to suck coc..._ I stopped my mind from going down that path of thinking, especially when I was wearing tight jeans in which my little problem would be easily noticed.

"Be more careful" was the only thing I could say, why is it that only a pretty face could make me act as a fool.

But I knew that it wasn't true, what enchanted me was how easily was to read her by just looking on her face. All my life I've lived with people who lied and manipulated me for their own gain, having someone who was so open... was refreshing.

"Thank you... you are not such a prat after all" her smile was so kind and bright that I couldn't continue acting as an ass on purpose anymore "Emm... could you release me please?".

"No" was my simple answer.

"No? And why is that?!" she exclaimed, the same fire and stubbornness I saw in her eyes when we were discussing mere minutes ago were back. It was fascinated how she could change from one to the other, and how clear you could see her feelings. Maybe I'll continue acting as a jerk to her reactions, they aren't only amusing but cute as well.

"Because if I let you go you'll leave and I won't be able to see you again" I flashed her my most charming smile, smirking internally when she blushed.

"Let me go and I'll asure you we'll see each other again" she promised, a teasing smile on her lips that made me question the honesty of her words.

"And if I don't believe you?" I questioned her.

"Then you are not worthy of meeting me again, after all relationships are built on trust" she replied.

"Aren't we moving too fast? We just met and you want me to be your boyfriend" I teased her, fully well knowing that she didn't mean that. After all there are a lot of different relationships that aren't about romance or lust. But how I wish our would end up being like that.

"I... I didn't mean that!" she stuttered, blushing as red as a tomato "Release me now!" she demande completely embarrassed, hitting her fists on my chest.

I laughed at her weak attempt of getting free, she hits like a girl... well, she is one "Ok, ok" I let her go. She went to grab a couple of plastic bags from the floor, which I didn't notice that she had dropped, and then headed towards the bus station next to the garage "Hey, can I at least get your name?".

She turned around and regarded me with a suspicious expression, as if she was looking for something in my eyes. I frowned, such an open person shouldn't have a closed expression like that on her face. When she smiles amusedly but kindly at the same time, I knew she had found what she was looking for.

"Merlin" she said "My name is Merlin" with one last smile at my direction she turned on her heels and left.

"Merlin eh?" I said to myself, didn't even noticed the lovesick smile forming on my face "What did I get myself into this time?" I shook my head in disbelief of what I was going to do right now, my usual self wouldn't do such an idiotic thing but Morgana would have my head if I didn't go after her. For a strange reason I am attracted to her and getting into her good graces might help to make sure we meet again. I want to get to know her better "Wait!" I called out for her, jogging to her side "Do you want a ride home?" I asked her, she looked at me surprised for a second but then smiled gratefully for my offer.

"I would love to" she answered "Thank you".

"You are welcomed" I replied and guided her to my car.

We teased each other, laughed and yelled. We got along very well during the ride to her apartment, but in a complicated way. I wanted her to stay by my side, I never felt so in ease with someone before, no pretence or expectations. I could be an asshole and she still stand me, something that surprised me. She had as much sass as me, if not more. Not to mention how cheeky she was, and that she didn't stop at anything to call me out when I was acting as a jerk, but she did it with an endearing expression as if she was fond of me not exasperate... or maybe a bit exasperate sometimes. I wanted to ask her for her cell phone, but that would be begging and showing desperation. My Pendragon pride wouldn't let me live with it. So I bid her goodbye when we reached her apartment and gasped surprised when she pecked my cheek thanking me for the ride home. It was only when I reached my penthouse that I knew what a big mistake I've done, I could have planned to wait for her at her flat to see her again. However, I would end up like a stalker. So the only thing I had left to do was wait, and hope that her promise of seeing each other again was true.


	3. Morgana meets a dilem

"You seem quite distracted brother" I commented, sipping from my gin tonic as we waited for our father.

We were on **Kilgharrah,** a restaurant owned by my father. It was once owned by another man, I do not remember who but he needed money to keep the business going, Uther helped him out but when the man couldn't pay instead of giving him more time my father took the restaurant from him and ruined the poor man's life. That's the kind of man Uther is and will always be. That's something I've always known and the reason why I didn't fall into his fake apologies, not like my older half-brother that has always idolized Uther and desired his admiration no matter the cost. This family sickens me and I despise them all, my father for being a demon and my brother for still loving him anyways. That's why I joined **Sorcerers** as an act of rebellion and now that we are famous to spend the majority of my time away from these two men that made my childhood and teenage years a living hell. But even now I know that my hate for them isn't a wholehearted as I intend, otherwise I would have stopped coming to these uncomfortable 'family' dinners a long time ago.

"Are you even listening to me?!" I hissed, not liking to be ignored. However, when I noticed the lovesick expression on his face full of surprise, confusion and fondness I just had to know what had caused her. So I followed his gaze to a beautiful young woman, dressed in an equally beautiful red and golden cocktail dress "Do you know her?".

"I do... she said we would meet again I never thought so soon" he answered, slowly as if it was difficult to pay attention to her and speak to me at the same time. That this beautiful woman was able to put my brother in this state is quite interesting. Of course all my curiosity vanished as soon as his puppy love expression turned into a frown "Unless... she is here for someone else...".

 _Oh, Gods! I need to get to know this girl immediately. Who would have guessed that the famous Arthur Pendragon, the lady's choice and number one womanizer would be turned into a lovesick puppy by a pretty elvish face._ I thought wholly amused.

"Well, you don't have to worry brother" I assured him teasingly "She is coming right towards you".

My amuse turned into surprise when Arthur stood up as fast as he could to great her, he grabbed carefully her hand and made a small bow to then kiss the back of it. He behaved as a perfect gentlemen, even pulling out a seat for her to sit. Even when he surely knows that father's rage will fall upon him for invited someone to family dinner. For the shocked expression in her face I wasn't the only one surprised.

 _Who the hell is this woman and what cursed has she put my brother under?!_  All amusement was gone and concern was the only thing left.

"Why don't you present me your little friend Arthur?" I asked seductively, as I always behave.

"Morgana this is Merlin Emyrs, Merlin this is my annoying younger sister Morgana Pendragon"  my brother did as I asked him to, but as the annoying jerk he is insulted me while doing so.

"It seems that you are quite accustomed to his behaviour" I commented when I heard her sigh.

"His pratness is so much that even after only knowing him for a few hours I know that he is a prat and will never change, the easier you get accustomed to it the faster you'll start noticing his nice qualities" she replied, flashing a teasing smile towards Arthur who just scowls at her but with no heat behind the look.

 _One day?! Now I am seriously getting worried._ I exclaimed in my head.

"Well, it was nice to meet you but I'll have to ask you to leave" I knew I was being rude but she was barging into one of our family's dinner and taking all of my brother attention, being rude was my way of combating how threatened I felt "This is a family matter and you... you aren't family" I glared suspiciously when she didn't recoil at my words or made everything in her power to get the hell out of here as soon as she could, instead she just smiled kindly at me. As if she knew me and was expecting what I just said.

"Morgana!" Arthur growled at me, I almost recoiled at the anger in his voice. I've never heard such rage in his tone, especially not towards me "You don't have to leave" he hurried to assure her "I'll talk to my father and convince him..."

"That won't be needed" she cut him off. I felt bad for the heartbroken expression on his face and involuntary flinched at the glare he sent my way "After all, Uther was the one who invited me" both of us looked at her with pure shock "He should be coming shortly" she continued oblivious of our surprise "In the meanwhile, why don't we get to know each other?".

"Wait you know my father?" Arthur asked surprised, it was nice to know I wasn't the only one.

"How else do you think I was sure we would meet again prat? I am no seer, I am your father's friend. He was the one who invited me to dine with you" she answered.

"Did you know who I was when we met?" he asked, and to my surprised he sounded shy and hurt.

"I did, but that doesn't mean I planned meeting you beforehand or treated you differently because I know your dad" she replied rapidly, grabbing his hand above the table in a comforting gesture which even though Arthur might never admit he appreciated it "I thought I would meet you here, tonight when Uther would present us. Not in a parking lot or that you would give me a ride home. Did you really think I would have gotten in the car of a total stranger?" she asked him with an amused smirk, making Arthur blush a bit embarrassed.  

"You did, he might be Uther's son but you still don't know him" I replied smirking, thinking that I got her. But then again she just smiled back at me, as if she had known what I would say.

"I know you, I know both of you. Uther doesn't stop talking about how proud he is of his strong and intelligent son, or how much he loves his beautiful daughter who has the voice of a mermaid. I practically know everything about you, of how you act, your favourite food, music and color, embarrassing childhood stories. I even know about Ygraine..." Arthur exclamation cut her off.

"He talked to you about mother?!" he must have looked as shocked as I felt.

"Yes... is there something wrong about it?" she asked slowly, not knowing why we were so surprised.

I more than surprised were hurt, _I_ was his daughter not this girl! And he had never showed me half the trust and adoration he had surely showed her. What should I do? I want to get rid of her and secure my place in the family. However, both Arthur and Uther look so much happier once they met her.

_What should I do?_

__


	4. Lancelot meets the past

"You know Arthur, I've never seen you this happy before. Not even when you use to date Gwen" I commented, relieved that my good friend finally found happiness again.

The guilt of falling in love with one of my best friends' girlfriend, and even going as far as meeting with her behind his back still consumed me. Even after he found out and forgave us, giving us his blessing to be together. It was clear that our actions hurt him, but not because he was in love with Gwen. I believe that the reason why she sought solace in my arms was because she finally found out that even though Arthur loves her and will always care about her… it was only as a friend, a sister. But he blinded himself into believing that he wanted Gwen as more as a friend, in fear that he'll never find out someone who would love him and be with him because of his money. He found that in Gwen, who was completely and utterly in love with Arthur… but he never learned to love her back that way. I did… I do, that's why my friend let us be together. What really hurt him was or betrayal, that we broke the trust he had in us… something that hurt us both as much, if not more, than him.

"What else did you expect Lancelot, if you had seen him with his new belle you wouldn't say that" Elyan told me "Man, is he whipped".

"I am not whipped!" Growled Arthur warningly at him.

"Whipped and completely mad in love" I believe that Elyan has a dead wish "It's only been a couple of months since you got together and Merlin has you eating on her hand!".

"Merlin?" I questioned, not believing my ears… not wanting to "You don't mean Merlin Emrys?".

"You know her?" Arthur demanded to know, eyebrow raised and a protective glare in place.

I knew that if I answered his question I would lose his friendship forever. I've never seen his eyes shine with such a dark possessive glint. It was clear that he was in love with Merlin. How can you tell your best friend, the one his girlfriends cheated with you, that the one he was so desperately in love with used to be your fiancé? You see both, Merlin and I, had had bad luck in love. While I jumped from girl to girl trying to find the perfect companion, one that I never did because those girls always cheated on me, tired of me being so "perfect" as they used to say, they always felt as if they would never be good enough so they ended up looking for someone that didn't make them feel less. Which was bullshit, forgive my crude vocabulary, I always treated them as the princess they deserved to be treated as.

Merlin, on her hand, began dating when she turned fourteen. Will, her best friend since they were five, asked her out on her birthday party that year. She confessed to me that the only reason she dated him was because she was afraid of losing his friendship, and because of a whim she had at the time. When she was a child she planned her life, a destiny some might say, and she wanted to complete it no matter what, she was that stubborn. However, no matter how much she tried for her relationship with Will to be perfect, it wasn't true… she accepted that destiny can't be chosen and broke up with him when she was sixteen. They stayed friends, but things got awkward for a time. So she looked for solace in her other friend Freya, they dated for almost four months. At the end, Freya ended up falling for Will and they started dating, leaving Merlin all alone… until she turned seventeen, that's when we got together.

I was an volunteer at the hospital her mother was getting cancer treatment, more specifically I was chosen to help Hunith out. At the beginning she was only a nice girl and wonderful daughter. I admired her honesty, bravery and kindness. She made me want to strive and be better. Then we got to know each other, we sought advice from each other. Until I finally asked her out on her seventeenth birthday, I was the gentleman my mother had raised me to be and waited for her to turn eighteen to take her to my bed. We moved together, I continued her mother but this time from home, we were a couple for four years… until I met Gwen. Things weren't the same as with Arthur and Gwen, we did love each other deeply. She was my everything, and I was her steady rock she always knew would be there for her if needed… but never leaned on.

I am a gentleman, but also want to be a knight that the ladies in distress can go for in need. Merlin would have never given me that, she went through a very rough time… I believe she still is on it. However, only I know about, not even her mother. I, as Gwen did with Arthur, knew that she wasn't meant for me, that she needed to find someone she trusts… no, I know she trusts me. What she needs is the _indicate_ man. Sometimes love isn't enough, not even with the trust and familiarity we had… no, have. Sometimes someone just clicks, and you know that _this_ is the right person. It was hard and difficult, but I broke our engagement and assured her that I will always be there for her. She still calls me when things get dark in her life, but as usual never leans on me or accepts for my help.

What happened with Gwen… well, I didn't plan it. She just came to me in a moment of vulnerability, not that it is an excuse for betraying my principles and my best friend, but she gave me what I was always looking for: someone who admired me and let's me play knight in shinning armour. Merlin has always been such an independent and strong woman that she would have never let herself fall into the position of damsel in distress, even if she would have ended up leaning on me. That doesn't excuse me of helping her cheat on Arthur, or that I love her as much as I still love Merlin. The thing is that even though I know that Gwen is the indicate one, what I had with Merlin was so special and magical that… we know each other so much, we were almost in synch… we were together for so long that… The wound is still fresh, but I know that with time Gwen will become my everything, until then Merlin will continue to occupy that place in my heart. I just hope that she knows that I let her go for her own good, that she was never meant to be mine.

"I asked you something Lancelot?!" Arthur growled at me this time, the threaten crystal clear in his voice. I looked up from the floor, by the shocked looks in their faces I knew that I must have unconsciously shed a few tears.

"I might have stolen a girlfriend from you, Arthur" he flinched at my words… no, at the memories of our betrayal "But you… you stoked the first love of my life and my ex-fiancé" his eyes widened as an owl's.

I could only chuckle humourlessly and leave, I knew if I stayed I would have ended up breaking down in front of all of them. Not something I ever plan to do. I don't know how much time passed, but when I finally stopped walking I noticed that I were at the same spot of St. James park where Merlin and I used to have our Saturday's picnic. I smiled sadly at myself and sat down on the ground. I stayed there looking absentmindedly at the lake, recalling the time I had together with her. I didn't even notice someone sat down next to me until he spoke.

"How much time do you think will pass until she tells him?" I looked at Gwaine startled.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded to know, still shaken from the surprise.

"You know Merlin became my drinking buddy a year ago, approximately around the time you dumped her" I wanted to protest that I did it for her, but he just continued talking "I never thought that you were the idiotic fiancé who left her, but at least I should have imagined it. There are not a lot of people named Lancelot out there, specially not all of them are the perfect gentleman" he teased me, making me blush a little "She became my friend, a very good one at that. Merlin helped me finally see my true feelings for Percival and ask him out, she is the reason why we are this happy. But of course, before that I had the best one night stand in my entire life".

My eyes widened at his words. I know that Merlin is no blushing maiden, we had our own share of fun together and she had been with Will and Freya before we got together. However, she had never had a one night stand, she always believed that sex was linked with trust and love. Being with a stranger repulsed her, my heart ached at the thought I made her suffer so much she would seek companionship in someone she doesn't know.

"Relax your thinking head, we only did it once and she never took someone else to her bed since… until she met our Princess Arthur of course" he chuckled, I laughed a bit.

"You know he hates it when you call him princess" I commented.

"Well, if his royal ass can't stand the truth he should stop acting as such!" Gwaine replied, teasingly but soon sobered up. I was surprised cause I never saw him this serious "I told them before I got out how I also knew Merlin… Arthur won't be very happy with us for a while, and might never trust us enough to be left alone with his belle" I smiled sadly at his words, knowing them to be true "You should see them interact, they are _it_ for each other. It's crystal clear… I've never seen Arthur so smitten" he smiled lightly, turning his gaze to the moon "And Merlin… I think that she knows that Arthur is the _indicate_ man, but is afraid of rejection".

"Wait a minute… that means that you… you know?!" I exclaimed completely shocked.

"I slept with her Lancelot, what else did you expect? You thought I wouldn't notice the scars she has on her wrists. I know that she now learned the lesson and covers them with make up, even when she is with Arthur. So, I'll ask you again: When do you think that she'll tell Arthur that she has suicidal tendencies?".


	5. Merlin meets the right one

Arthur in simple words is an utter prick who drives me crazy without even try it. He is a snobby entitled rich boy, who thinks is better than anyone just because he exists. After his puppy in love attitude at the beginning, he started to order me around as if I were his maidservant and expected me to do as he wished because he had said so. On the other hand, Arthur was also a kind and caring person... deep down. Even if he didn't want to admit it he is a very good man, born to be a leader is confident (He would have been the greatest king in another life), drop dead handsome, intelligent (even when he tried the best to act dumb, or that he wasn't a smart pants as he calls me), hurt and scared to love. Even though he never said it I knew that he loves me, I see it each time his eyes look at me, never straying as if I were the only person in the room. I see it in the way he touches me, so carefully as if I were a precious object that might break if treated roughly. I see it each time he gifts me something, not those extravagant gifts that Uther gives me, but ones that are meaningful. Thinks I mentioned only once during our conversations, things that really didn't matter and thought he wasn't listening to, but afterwards I find them delivered to me. His way to say that everything I say, no matter how little and meaningless it is, he listens to and cares about me... His way of saying **I love you**. 

So, even if Arthur is an utter prick who drives me crazy without even trying, he is _my_ utter prick that I love so much.

"There you are Pendragon!" I yelled at my boyfriend, as I barged into his office "You have to stop your father from buying me expensive gifts! I just received a blue Ferrari as I was opening the café today. What's coming next?! A mansion?!" I stopped my babbling when I noticed the angry look on my boyfriend's face "Arthur?... Are you all right?" I asked confused, my tone lowering.

"Peachy!" he responded sarcastically, tone harsh making me flinch back unconsciously "I just found out that my girlfriend slept with two of my best friends!" he screamed at me.

"What?... Arthur, what the bloody heel are you talking about?! I didn't sleep with anyone but you since we met!" I snapped back, more than confused right now.

"Gwaine Golding and Lancelot du Lac sound familiar to you?" I asked me, getting in my face "Those are my best friends!".

"La... Lancelot?! Gwaine?! But... I..." I stuttered, shocked as hell by the revelation that the last two men I slept with are the best friends of my actual boyfriend.

"But... I... Yes! Lancelot and Gwaine!" he mocked me, I could see the hurt in his eyes surely recalling the betrayal of his last girlfriend. However, that doesn't give him the right to take it off on me.

"It doesn't matter!" I snapped at him angrily, not liking his attitude "Yes, I slept with them. Hell, I was engaged to Lancelot! But that was before I even met you..." I took a deep breath to calm myself down "It means nothing... they are nothing but good friends now. Arthur, look at me" he raised his eyes from the floor to me "I love **you**. You are the only man in my life that really matters to me right now... and for the rest of my life. I would follow you everywhere, obey everything you say because you are worth it. You are the greatest man I've ever known, the person I admire and look up to the most in my life".

I knew that I will grow to hate those words in the future, when Arthur surely will held them on me to tease the bloody hell out of me. But the love of my life needed the reassurance that I would never betray him like Gwen and Lancelot did in the past. He needs to know that he matters, that he is loved, that he is important, no matter how good is confident façade is, inside of him is a very insecure kid who never got the praise or love of his parents. At least now, he is beginning to fix things with Uther.

"Sorry" he mumbled, dragging me into his arms and hiding his face on my neck. Biting and licking it playfully, making me squirm and giggle.

"Did his highness just ask for forgiveness?! Ladies and gentlemen it's the beginning of the Apocalypse!" I joked lightening the tense mood in the room.

"Shut it Idiot" he grumped.

"Clotpole!" I snapped back. 

"Buffon" he teased back.

"Dollop..." the rest of my insult was drowned by his lips on mine.

"Now what is this about my father buying you a car?" he asked me, once our kiss was broken.

I smiled, always into me... even when he is angry at me.

"Well, you see..." I began to tell him the story, whishing to every divinity out there that neither Lancelot or Gwaine tell him about my... health problem. I finally found the right one, and the last thing I want is to lose him because he finally notices how broken I really am.

 


	6. Gwaine meets hope

I looked down at my drink and sighed. I was at my favourite bar, sitting at a table hidden at the back.

 _I really hope Merlin doesn't notice and gears up for my intervention,_ I thought nervously. However, I knew it was a lost case. Merlin is the smartest person I've known in my life, she will notice that the reason why I am not waiting for her in our usual place -on a stool at the bar- and that I am wearing my 'serious' face is because we are going to talk about... _that_.

"Gwaine!" the cheerful voice of my dear friend brought me back from my depressed thoughts, I raised to great her.

 _How does Arthur do this all the time?_ I complained internally. _It's stressful to be so serious and sad all the time, I am not built for this. Being a goofball and a drunkard... well, for that I am your man. But not for an intervention! What am I going to do?!_

"So... you and Arthur? How did that happen?" I asked instead, running away from my problems like a coward.

 _God damn it! Why did I have to do this? Lancelot should be here, he was her ex-fiancé!_ I screamed in my head.

"I wish I knew" she snorted, shaking her head in amusement "We met by casualty, we bumped into each other in a parking lot and he offered me a ride. I would have said no, I try not to get very close with strangers... you being the exception, and I still blame my drunk state of that night as the cause of our night romance" I placed a hand on my heart and theatrically acted as I was wounded by her words, but I knew she was just teasing me "But I knew who he was, Uther was going to present us that same night so I accepted. At the beginning he acted smitten by me, he tried to get me to go out with him... but, I was just another pretty face on his list. I didn't want to go out with someone who would only ask me out because I am cute, also I didn't want to make things with Uther awkward. However, soon after my rejection he began showing his true colours, but also acting as an asshole... more than usual" she added looking at my incredulous expression "He was rude, humiliated me as much as he could, paraded his conquest of the day in front of me as if I meant nothing, went to my café with his pals and told them all about his amazing night, knowing perfectly that I was listening to them. He was the worst bloody nightmare. And I still don't know why did he do that!".

"Then, what changed?" I asked curiously, trying to refrain my desire to go to my friend's house and beat the crap out of him for hurting Merlin "And for why he did all that, it's easy: he was jealous of you and Uther".

"Me and Uther?" she repeated, paling when she understood what I meant "Why the bloody hell would he think I was dating his father?!".

"Look at it like this, Arthur has always been trying to gain his father praise and approval. He did everything Uther asked, and more. But never nothing was enough, cause there was always a hole in his heart... a hole only Arthur's mom could fill. Then you enter the picture, all smiles and positivism. You made Uther see his mistakes and change, something that not even his own children could do in decades. Not only you have this maternal glow around you, a loving woman who takes care of those surround her and feeds them her special carrot cake, that curiously is the same one Uther's wife used to do. He's always in your café and buys you expensive gifts, make the maths Merlin. Arthur blinded by jealousy slashed out and acted as an asshole... more than usual" she snorted when I threw her own words at her "You and I know that Uther doesn't desire you like that... but other might confuse his intentions".

"Now I get it, it juts never occurred to me... Uther and I? Don't make me laugh!" she said.

"Don't change the subject and tell me what changed between both of you" I insisted, it was good to be back to old times... but I knew things will change soon when I confess why was she truly here for. However, I a still grateful for these minutes of peace and normality with my friend.

"Two months after we met I was leaving the café very late, Arthur was waiting for me and offered me a ride. I wanted to yell at him and ask him why in heel would I want to leave with him after how he treated me. But it reminded me of how we met, and even after everything he put me through I was able to see good in him as I did with his father. But instead of just consider him as family... I got trapped, and fell for him. So, I accepted. When we got to my apartment we ended up fighting, one thing led to the other and we had hate sex... not the best way to start a relationship. The morning after he was very angry, cursing himself for being the same as Lancelot and laying with a taken woman. I stopped him and told him that I wasn't dating anyone. He looked blankly at me, before taking me in his arms again and ravishing me" she stopped and looked thoughtful "Now that I think about it, he asked me not to tell Uther about us. Now I get why" she chuckled amusedly "I will get this misunderstanding straight first thing in the morning".

"You do that" I said, taking a sip from my drink.

"In the meanwhile, why don't we address the real issue you cited me for" she demanded, making me almost spit my drink. I ended up coughing when it got in the wrong pipe "I also have to thank you for not telling Arthur about... my condition".

"You need help Merlin" I told her seriously "Both Lancelot and I are very worried about you, when will you have a bad day? When will it be too much fro you and you'll finally cut deep enough to kill yourself?" she flinched at my crude words, and I felt as an asshole but she needed to hear this. It was for her own good "I know you've been through a lot, you had to step up as an adult when you shouldn't have. Your childhood left a lot to desire. Working the way you did through college... it was admirable. Not only did you raise your family's café from the ashes as a phoenix, to be the success that it is now. But you also where able to move your mother to a better apartment and pay for her cancer treatments and her medicine... but I also know that even though now the café factures enough for you to open another one if you wish, it didn't at the beginning" I saw her froze at my words, knowing that I had figure her secret out "I am no stupid man Merlin. The way you are always moping in self-loathing when you drink, or the way you scoff when I talk so highly of you... as if you didn't deserved it, as if you were disgusted with yourself. I didn't figure it out, until two night ago when Lancelot started talking about you. And how your mother always loved him because he stopped you from going out every night, till unholy hours... you used to sell your body to pay your mother's treatments, didn't you?" I asked softly.

That's everything it took for her to break, she cried while begging me desperately not to tell anyone, especially her mom, Arthur and Lancelot "You don't understand!" she exclaimed, lowly cause we didn't want anyone to hear, when she finally had calmed down a bit "I had to do it, or else my mother would have never lived through her illness...".

"I understand" I cut her off "You are still the same Merlin I've always known: strong, independent, beautiful and kind. You are still the person I admire, you are a _survivor_ " I assured her "However, you still need help. I know a very good facility, you won't need to stay there but _please_ at least go and have sessions with one of their psychologists" I was the one to beg this time.

"I can't afford it Gwaine! The café is doing pretty well, but my mother's medicine still costs a fortune and as you so clearly pointed I can open a new café, something that I am already doing. Now that I am outside of college and have much more free time I thought of opening a café in a more family neighbourhood, so I can see people enjoy the food and have a good time. You know how much I love that, but with the one I have ninety-five percent of the people that comes want their food or/and drink to take so they can go back to their jobs. So I already spent a lot of my savings, opening a new one" she explained, looking at her hands on her lap sadly.

"I'll pay it for you, and I know what you'll say: 'I can accept that!', 'I can take care of myself!'. Look, I'll pay it for you now and when your new café rocks it as the first one you can pay me back. And then when you rule the world with your carrot cake you will have to remember that I helped you" she laughed, for the first time since she came into the bar.

"Rule the world ah?" she said to herself as she laid her head on my shoulder "Ok, help me out now and when the world is mine I'll spare you" she told me, making me laugh.

However, when I stopped I questioned if she was joking or did she really decided to conquer the world. You can never know with her. Also, the fact that she could easily do it if she puts her mind to it, it's kind of scary. I sighed and shrugged,  _Well world good luck..._


	7. Elyan meets a disturbing truth

"What are we doing now?" I asked Arthur as he dragged us, Percival and I, towards the upper floors of **Camelot Enterprise**.

We were laughing as we used to do when we were teenagers and were about to get into trouble. How fun were those days... However, now we are adults and we can't get away with acting like children anymore.

" _We_ are doing nothing, I am going to talk with my father. You two just decided to follow me" he replied grumpily.

I shared an amused smirk with Percival, who as always was a man of a few words. So, I was left to do the talking.

"That's because you look as if you were charging into a battle, and as your loyal knights we will always follow you to war" I teased, but honestly meant the words I said.

Arthur is our leader, we love him and admire him. We would follow him anywhere, even against Uther... something that would end leaving us without a job. I was very angry at my sister for cheating on him, with his _best friend!_ But now that he found Merlin I know that it was for the best. Those two just click, and Merlin falls perfectly into the place of our other leader. My sister, no matter how much I love Gwen, was never an equal to Arthur or the equivalent of our female leader. Merlin just fell perfectly in it.

"You know how I thought that my father was dating Merlin, and then they broke up. I always felt guilty for starting dating an ex of my dad's. So, I asked you to keep it quiet, today I woke up to my girlfriend telling me she never dated my father and the simple idea disturbs her" he chuckled.

Even if he wanted to hide it we both noticed the relief in his voice. We smiled, relived ourselves. We liked Merlin very much, she has became a dear friend to us, no wonder why Gwaine and Lancelot were so protective of her. However, we never liked the fact that she would jump from on family member t the other and not seem to care that she might cause very serious problems. Now that we knew that it was all a misunderstanding, we had nothing against her.

Our relief was cut short when we heard the angry screaming coming from inside Uther's office. We looked at each other confused, it's been months... hell, almost a year since Uther acted like an asshole. Why would he start again now? Knowing that we all were thinking the same we got closer to try to comprehend what was being yelled. And goodness do I wish we never had...

"Uther you need to tell her?" Gaius demanded.

 _What was doing Merlin's uncle here?_ I thought confused, then I remembered that he was also Uther's oldest friend. _This is really a small world_.

"And what do you deem is that I tell her?!" snapped Uther angrily "Do you think that she would receive me with open arms? And let's not start in how will my kids react".

"But you can't keep it quiet any longer!" exclaimed Gaius.

"I can and I will" stated Uther as if he were a king, really his son takes the dramatic from him "Think of how Morgana and Arthur would react . I can't just come and say: 'Kids you see, I love Merlin. And by the way she is from now on your sister'. Arthur and Morgana used to get along so well before they knew I consider them both my children, that's when the rivalry began. I can't stand the same happening with Merlin..."

We didn't hear the rest, we couldn't. Not when Arthur got the bloody hell out of there. I looked at Percival, and he was as pale as I think I were. After a while we found him at the deserted male's restroom, no one was at the building this late. He was emptying his stomach, looking pale and sweating. He looked awful, as if his heart was tore out of his chest... and maybe it was.

"Arthur..." surprisingly it was Percival the one that broke the silence.

"My sister..." he chuckled humourlessly, almost darkly, sending shiver down my spine at how broken and shallow he sounded "The love of my life is anoTHER BASTARD OF MY FATHER!" Percival and I jumped when he suddenly raise of his voice "How can I have such a bad luck in love?" his last words were so low that I wouldn't have caught them if it weren't for the complete silence in the restroom.

My heart ached when I noticed the silent tears rolling down his cheeks. I forced myself to contain my disgust and not empty my own stomach along side of him, to help him fix himself.

 _Oh goodness, they are siblings! They had sex... repeatedly and they are siblings!_ I screamed in my head, while silently helping Arthur out. I looked at my other friend and notice he was as disturbed as I were.

We didn't say another word, we just drove silently towards Merlin's café. She has as much right as us of knowing the truth. When we got there Arthur took a while to gather his courage, before getting off the car and heading towards the café. The slumped shoulders and defeated expression on his face broke my heart... but it had to be done. It wasn't right for them to be together.

I thought of Gwen and almost threw up right there at the idea of being romantically involved with her... of being desperately, deeply and madly in love with her. As Arthur is with Merlin... I can't imagine what he was going through right now.

When we got there, Merlin seemed to be filling in for an absent waiter. She turned around and broke into a huge smile, making my heart break at the thought of ruining her happiness by this new disturbing truth. She rushed towards us, something it doesn't happen usually but as the café was almost empty she didn't have to act as professionally as she normally has, and jumped on Arthur to give him a passionate kiss. She seemed in a very good mood today, more than normally.

Arthur kissed her back, but instead of passion there was desperation coming off him in waves. The kiss was long, hard and fast... as if he was saying goodbye with that kiss. My heart broke all over again. But what was the worst was how perfect they looked together. It was a curse that such a perfect couple had to break apart... but it has to be done, it's what's right. However, the sadness I saw in Arthur's face almost made me doubt my resolution... almost.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked my friend when they finally broke apart, arms still around each other, she was still smiling but now it was a bit tense, not as carefree as it was when we entered. She must have sensed our awkwardness.

"Yeah..." Arthur replies, forcing himself to smile slightly "Let's get you home" he changed the subject quickly "I have something to tell you".

"Ok" she replied "Will! Tonight you close the café" she ordered, before following Arthur outside "Bye Percival, Elyan".

 _I hope you survive this Arthur... I really hope you do_. I thought to myself sadly.

 


	8. Percival meets a hard truth

It's been quite an eventful week... hell, an eventful month if I am concerned in anything. It all started when I noticed that my boyfriend, the love of my life and best friend since we were kids, took big amounts of money from our adjunct bank account. Not big enough that any of us would notice, we both have such successful careers that that quantity it's just like pocket money for us. But enough that for me to worry that his drinking habits, bad as they were, had gotten worse. So I investigated a bit, and found out that he arranged with the bank that the same amount of money will be taken from our account once a month for the next year. I called the bank and demanded to know where was all that money going to, but the only answer I got was that they were in no position to reveal that information.  _That's_ when I really began to worry. My boyfriend was keeping a secret from me... he _never_ did that.

Even before we got together, he told me everything about his life. I did the same, we never kept anything from each other. Even though, I really would have liked for him to keep the details of all his conquests. It broke my heart all over again, to know that faceless unimportant people were able to have him but not me. However, that's in the past. We are together now and there is no turning back, we filed for legal partnership, have shared accounts and each other's power of attorney. We are even engaged! But now I found out not only that one of the most amazing nights of his life was spent with the sexy bombshell that is Merlin, but also that he is keeping secrets from me!

The fight from earlier this day was still fresh in my mind:

_"I'm back!" announced my fiancé as he slammed the door of our apartment behind him. Another boring day of work, as he calls them. However, I know that he loves it... specially when he gets to annoy Arthur "Is everything all right?" he asked concerned when he saw my grim expression._

_"Can you tell me why I got a notification from the bank today?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice levelled and soft. Maybe he just forgot to tell me about it, he tends to do that when he works too much._

_"Shit... that..." he cursed under his breath "I forgot about that it was today..."_

_**I knew it! I knew he just forgot to tell me about it,** I thought relived._

_"So... what is it all about? Are you planning something?" I asked, this time relaxed and carefree._

_"I... I can't tell you Percival" his words froze me, what shocked me the most was the use of my complete name. Not the nickname I love so much since he gave it to me the day we met, he always calls me Percy... not even when he is drunk or angry does my birth name slip from his lips. It was a sign of how much he loves me, of how important I am to him "Please trust me on this, Percival. It's not my secret to share, and I swore to never tell anyone" there is again, I never thought I could hate my name so much... but I did._

_"I am sure that whoever asked you to lie to everyone, didn't mean that you had to do it with your **fiancé** " I said, trying to keep my calm. I am normally a calm and peaceful man, only speaking when necessary. Gwaine speaks enough for both of us anyway. However, right now I wanted to yell and demand answers, rant about how important trust and honesty is to a marriage._

_"Percy... **please** don't make me..." I've never seen him so nervous, begging with his eyes as if I were forcing him to kill someone. Whoever they were, Gwaine loves them very much. And it hurt... it hurt to know that the man I love more than anything in my life loved someone else enough to keep secrets from me._

_We stayed there, just standing and staring at each other... well, I was kind of glaring at him. After a while I got enough and I left towards Merlin's café, a place that it had become our gang's meeting place._

"Thank you for driving me, are you picking me up as well? Or should I take the bus?" Merlin's voice snapped me out of my memories.

I looked up to find my favourite couple... of siblings, I have to remember that, standing by the door. While Arthur was all tense, forcing the smirk on his face to stay on place, Merlin was relaxed and happy. However, if you looked close enough and you know her, you would see that she was sad and confused. I sighed internally, Arthur didn't tell her the truth last night.

"I'll give you a lift back home, I can't have my queen going around by bus. Now can I?" he tired to lighten the mood by joking around, but I noticed it didn't work. Merlin just smiled, you could easily see it didn't reach her eyes, and thank him before getting to work. Arthur stayed in place, eyes never leaving her figure until she disappeared into the kitchen. When he was about to leave he noticed me sitting on my own, his first instinct was to look away in shame. Then he made the decision to head my way and sit in front of me "I tried to... I sear I tried to... but she looked so happy, so beautiful... I couldn't do it, I needed one more night... we only slept next to each other, that's all I swear!" he rushed to explain rapidly "I am disgusting, aren't I?" I never thought I would ever pity Arthur... but at that moment I did. He looked so miserable and broken...

"Are you sure we heard right?" I heard myself ask before I knew what I was doing. He snapped his eyes towards me, glaring to try to hide the hope building inside of him. Knowing that there was no turning back "Your father said 'from now on she is your sister', normally you would say 'she is your sister' not from now on. The only exception would be if..."

"... if he was going to adopt her" Arthur interrupted me "You are saying that we jumped into conclusions and that what my father was saying is that he considers Merlin his daughter, but not that she _is_ his daughter by blood".

"What I am trying to say is that, we _might_ have jumped into conclusions and that what my father was saying is that he considers Merlin his daughter, but not that she _is_ his daughter by blood" I corrected him, not wanting to jump into conclusions... _again_.

"Could you give Merlin a lift back home please? My father owes me some explanations" he requested from me.

"Of course" I replied, it doesn't only give me time away from Gwaine but also I help a good fried of mine. Talking about killing to birds with one stone. I stayed until the sun settled and there was no other costumer "Merlin, Arthur had to talk to his father about something important so he asked me to drive you home" I told her when she noticed me still there, looking at me wit a puzzled expression.

"Oh, ok. Just let me grab my stuff and close the café, then we'll be ready to go" she said with a small smile, another one that didn't reach her eyes, before going back to the kitchen.

I really hope things settle down soon enough, I hate that the power couple of our gang were about to break up. I really hope that my guess earlier was right, or I'll never forgive myself from breaking Arthur once again. Cause having his hope rise up to then be crushed again... it will destroy him, of that I am sure. A few minutes later she was finished and we were in my car, there was an uncomfortable silence during the ride. As it's known I am not a man of a lot of words, but what I liked of Merlin is that she, as only Gwaine could, was able to fill that silence with a single way conversation without making me feel guilty or pressured to contribute to it. Also, whenever she didn't want to talk, which isn't a lot of times ( _I swear she talks more than Gwaine and that's something_ ) we could have silence without it being forced or uncomfortable. This wasn't one of those times. If anything I've never felt so uncomfortable around her before. 

When I parked the car in front her building she offered me a cup of coffee and a piece of her famous carrot cake, as a thank you for the lift back home. I accepted because I knew she had something important to talk about with me, also for I didn't want to get back home so soon. I still needed to clear my mind after my conversation with Gwaine.

"What is it Merlin?" I asked, cutting the chase short. I am patient and kind, however I hate being treated as an idiot when I am not. She left enough signs to know that whatever she was about to say is very serious.

"Don't be angry at Gwaine, he just kept my secret as I asked him to. The only thing he did was being an amazing friend, he doesn't deserve your wrath. If anything blame me" she told me, sitting in the armchair in front the sofa I was sitting on.

"H... how... how did you know?!" I demanded to know, startled "What is he keeping from me?!".

Her smile this time was tired, so tired that I myself started to feel exhausted. She took up and went into one of the rooms of the small apartment, when she came back she had a cotton with, what I believe is, remove make up. She applied it to the inside of her wrists, when she showed it to me I couldn't stop myself from gasping at the visible cut marks.

"You see, with me opening a new café money is a bit tight, not that I am in need but I can't be spending the quantity that the **Saint George Facility** is asking me for their treatment" she confessed to me "Also, I have to maintain the apartment, my mother's medication and ourselves. That's why Gwaine offered me his monetary help for a while until I get better or I can manage to pay for them myself".

" **Saint George Facility**... that's the same one Gwaine went for his driking problems during college" I thought out loud.

"They are mostly known for being able to keep quiet about the rich and famous drinking and drug problems... but they specialized in patients suffering from depression and suicidal thought" her words stuck me as a blade, I couldn't believe what a jealous and irrational fiancé I've been. Not only did I give Gwaine grief but also put Merlin in a position that she would have to confess something she clearly isn't ready to let anyone know, just because she is a good person and doesn't want her friends' relationship to break because of her "Don't blame Gwaine for helping me out, but also _please_ don't tell anyone about this... not even Arthur..." she begged of me.

I knew that I couldn't promise her that, Arthur needed to know about this. But the guilt I felt for causing such a drama, plus the desperation I saw in her eyes made that decision for me. So when I left her apartment, heading towards our loft, with a heavy heart and a guilty conscious I began to reconsider how well I knew people... or if I am ready for a hard truth like the one I've got to know tonight. 


	9. Gaius meets a joyful news... and one not so much

I was trying to talk some sense into Uther... again. I've lost count of how many times I've come to his office trying to convince him to finally tell Merlin about what she truly is to him. That she is his daughter, even if there is no blood relation between them. However, he is afraid. Not because of the reactions of his kids, as he tells himself and me. But for he is scared of being turned down by her, that Merlin wouldn't want to have him as a father. That of course was hilarious, my niece has never had a father figure until she met Uther. I tried to take that place for her, but I never was able to be anything more than her loving uncle. I am happy now that they had found each other, but they need to snap out of their fear and take the first step. It seems like my friend would never be the one to do it, maybe I should try out with Merlin next. She surely is braver and might want to take the first step.

My train of thoughts and our conversation was cut short by the banging of doors as they hit the walls, revealing a breathless Arthur who seems to have run all the way over here. "Is Merlin your daughter?!" he demanded to know, I could note an undertone of desperation. One that Uther surely missed, as he tensed at his son's question.

"How did you... where did you hear that from?" my friend asked, surprisingly only stuttering once. On the other hand, this is Uther we are talking about. He doesn't show anything but perfection to others.

"I overheard you the other night discussing it" he explained "But that's not important, is she my sister?!" he asked again.

"What in the name of God! How dare you overhear a private conversation of your father?! Show me some respect boy!" Uther growled angrily, but I knew that he was trying to mask how scared he was for not having thing under control as he likes to.

However, what worried me at the moment wasn't him but Arthur. Things had been going so well between them lately, their father-son bond has almost been restored to what once had been in the past. Even Morgana was starting to accept the changes in Uther and trying to form a tentative relationship between them, and even also between her and Merlin. However, if she finds out about this scene all this effort might be in vain. Curiously Arthur didn't flinch at the cold tone in Uther's voice or lower his gaze and ask for forgiveness as he used to do. It seems like the state of desperation I noted earlier was graver than I expected.

"Shut up dad! I need to know if I slept with my _blood_ related sister or just someone you consider family enough to be your daughter!" that froze both of us.

"What did you just say?" I asked, snapping out of my shock enough to ask the question. Uther seems to still be frozen by the bomb Arthur just dropped on us.

"I've been dating Merlin by months now, and I  _need_ to know if Merlin is truly my biological half-sister" he said, this time much calmer. No, sadder. It seems that every ounce of fight had left his body.

"No boy, relax. Merlin isn't related by blood to you. You have nothing to worry about" I calmed him down, it broke my heart how he collapsed on the floor. All energy gone and mumbling 'Thank God' over and over again.

"You are dating Merlin..." Uther repeated, finally snapping out of his trance "I won't allow it!" he roared furiously, making both of us jump at the unexpected yell. Arthur rapidly got on his feet and was ready to snap at his father when Uther cut him off by continuing his rant "She doesn't deserve to be treated as a trophy by anyone, or just as a bed warmer to you. If you are not marrying then stop seeing her now!" he demanded. 

I had to smile at this new and improved Uther. What he seems to not have noticed, is that with his words he had finally showed Arthur how much he had changed and gained him back. But I did notice this, I noticed the relieved expression in Arthur's face and the one of contemplation that soon followed. However, everything was cleared when he smiled, the same smile he had when he was a little boy, at his father and assured my friend:

"Don't worry father, she is not just another knot in my bed... now that we are all here I might as well take advantage of the situation. Gaius, dad, you both are the only father figures Merlin as ever had and I'm sure she would want to have your blessing if she accepts to take this next step in our relationship with me. What I am trying to say is, will you allow me to take her hand in marriage? I love her, and I know she is the one. The same way mom was yours dad".

That last confession surprised us both.  _Arthur loves Merlin... the same way Uther loved... loves Ygraine._ I never noticed them being  _that_ serious. You had to be blind not to notice the clear attraction between them... now that I think about it: whenever one enters the room, they immediately find each other's gaze. Whenever they are in the same room you will always find them glued to each other. They could communicate with each other without talking, they were able to read each other eyes as if they were reading a book. 

 _How did I miss these signs?!_ I scolded myself in my head.  _Maybe because it is so natural between them, as if it had always been there that one tends to overlook it._

I was so into my inner thought that I missed Uther giving him permission for both of us. So, when I finally came back from my thoughts I found them hugging each other and was confused to how they could pass from fighting to hugging in matters of seconds. But was grateful that everything was all right between them. However, I should have known better to expect that in our lives anything could be so simple. When we were leaving the building we heard yelling coming from Gwaine's office. It seems like he and Percival were having a fight.

"I already said I was sorry!" we heard Percival's complain as we got closer.

"You had no right!" Gwaine snapped back. We were surprised at this, Gwaine normally is the most laid-back person we know. He only gets like this when someone hurts someone he considers family "You should have trusted me, now because of your stupid insecurities Merlin was forced to tell you something she wanted to keep a secret. You don't have an idea of how hard was telling you for her... I can't believe you hurt her like that!".

"Gwaine please... listen to me... How was I suppose to know that she had suicidal tendencies?!" Percival finally screamed in anger and frustration.

We were numb to the rest of the rest of the conversation.

 _Merlin is... she has... how didn't I notice it?!_   


	10. Morgause meets an angry Merlin

**Day one**

"Hi Merlin, my name is Morgause and I'll be your psychiatrist" I presented myself "I know this isn't easy, but if you cooperate we will be able to".

"Easy... MY OWN FAMILY SENT ME TO A MAD HOUSE! OF COURSEE IT ISN'T EASY AT ALL!!!" it took all my years of practice not to jump at her sudden yelling. From what I've heard from my half-sister Morgana, Merlin is sweet, kind and gentle... not this angry.

"Merlin..."

"I won't talk, they might be forcing me to be here. But I won't give them the satisfaction of talking" she cut me off.

That's how we spent the rest of the session, me trying to make her talk and she ignores me completely.

**Day two**

"Merlin, why don't you tell me how it all began?" I asked her gently, trying not to cause another scene like yesterday. She just kept on looking through the window and didn't answer.

**Day three**

"I've heard you got visits today, Arthur. Isn't that good?" I began this time.

"Yeah, good..." she scoffed furiously "Good to know that he stole what I fought so hard to build. It's incredible to know that the man you loved took over your business, and with the stupid excuse of just being temporary until I get better".

"Loved? You don't love him anymore?" I questioned, motivated by seeing that the silent treatment was broken.

But I talked too soon, she just returned to her silence and deviated her eyes away from me. But this time she had an expressionless look that scared me... as if she was shutting herself down, not caring about anything so it doesn't hurt her.

**Day ten**

"Uther came earlier today, what did he want?" I asked her, getting a bit annoyed at how difficult it has become to break her. For the last seven days she hasn't spoken a word... at all. Not only to me, but to everyone else as well.

"He came to tell me that he considers me a daughter to him, even if there is no blood relation" she answered, making me smile. Because that's good, for her to know that she has people that care about her might warm her a bit... at least enough for her to feel something. A low chuckle sent shivers down my spine, it was evil and cold, just like the expression in Merlin's face when she finally stopped looking through the window and back at me "I told me to go to hell and never come back. You should have seen his face... it was hilarious!".

This is going bad... very fast.

**Day fifteen**

"Gwaine came today" surprisingly, it was Merlin the one that spoke first this time "To tell me how sorry he was that things ended up like this... and that he terminated his engagement with Percival" there was no emotion, not in her voice and especially not in her face. It was as if I was talking with a doll "I was happy, happy to see that the man who caused all this... who sentenced me to this hell was paying by loosing the thing he loved the most. Then I was ashamed" I waited patiently for her to continue, this was the most I've heard her talk in all our sessions "Gwaine is my best-friend, he's been there for me since the beginning. He cares and loves me, he kept my secret even if it meant that his relationship was suffering because of it. I love Gwaine, and here I am wishing he never gets married to the man of his life... I told him to stop being silly and fix things with Percival. But wait until I get better and can assist" her gaze falls upon me "I want to get better, Morgause. I need your help for that".

"I am here to help, I've always been here for you Merlin" I replied, my voice even. I was so happy to see that I haven't lost her completely.

"It all began when my father left us" she began, and I for once, was happy to listen to what she had to say.

**Day thirty**

"Arthur visited me yesterday, after our session" by now I am no longer surprised when it's Merlin the one that starts the conversation. I finally got to meet the kind, gentle and loving Merlin that Morgana told me so much about "He told me that as soon as I get out of here he'll marry me" she confessed with a small smile and delicate blush.

"That's amazing! You must be very happy" I replied.

"I am. I was afraid that me being here and him being outside might change things... that he might stop loving me and find someone better. I am happy to see he still loves me" she told me softly, almost a whisper "I want to get better fast Morgause, I want to marry Arthur soon".

"We are getting there Merlin, step by step" I calmed her down.

**Day forty**

"You've been very quiet this evening" I commented "Something you want to share?"

"Percival came today... he wanted to apologize" she confessed to me "What do I do?" she asked me, desperation and doubt crystal clear in her eyes.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her back "It's not my decision to make. Are you ready to give up all that rage inside you? To finally forgive him and move on?"

"I can't forget what he did to me" she complained.

"I've never said anything about forgetting. Forgiving someone doesn't mean that you forget what they did to you. Especially since you are not doing it for them, but for yourself".

"I don't think I am ready... but I want to be" she finally said after a while.

"That's the first step" I replied happy because of her great progress "Now, let me help you out"

**Day forty-eight**

"I've heard that you requested Percival to come today, would you like to share what it was about?" I questioned her.

"I've finally forgiven him" she answered, with a proud smile. 

"That's incredible Merlin" I congratulated her "Have you forgiven yourself yet?"

"I'm getting there" she replied with a small, tired smile.

"Good"

**Day sixty**

"Are you ready Merlin?" I asked her. This is always the most difficult part of my job: helping people back on their feet to just let them go away when they are better.

"I don't know... but I have Arthur by my side, he'll help me out if I need it" she answered "Will you... will you come to the wedding?"

"I... of course, I will" I assured her, surprised by the invitation "Remember that you still will need sessions of therapy, at least twice a month" I reminded her "But... I am happy for you Merlin, you deserve to be happy.

"Thank you, Morgause. I... I am finally completely happy"


	11. Bonus: Ygraine meets her parent's love story.

I huffed angrily, I've never been so frustrated in my ten years of life. I've been trying for days to know everything about how my dad met my mom, and especially how they fell in love. But I wasn't satisfied with the answers I received, not even after asking: grandpa Uther, daddy, aunt Morgana, uncle Lancelot, mommy, uncle Gwaine, uncle Elyan, uncle Percival, grand-uncle Gaius and aunt Morgause. The worst is that I know that they didn't tell me everything, that they kept information because they think I am too little to know about that yet.

 _But I want to know it all!_ I pouted in my head.

Luckily there's still one person left who I can ask: grandma Hunit!

"What brings you to my house sweetheart?" grandma Hunit asked when she opened the door and saw who was behind it "Could it be your curiosity little one?" she smiled fondly at me, chuckling when I nodded my head excitedly "Then why don't we go inside and I serve us some cookies and milk? You can come as well Steven" she offered to my bodyguard|chauffer. Daddy contracted him so he could protect me, mommy said it was because some people might want to hurt me to get to daddy because of all the power he has now that grandpa retired from running **Camelot's Enterprise** "What was the last thing that they told you?" she asked me, when we were finally sitting at the table in the garden having our milk with cookies.

"Aunt Morgause finished with how she cured my mom from her depression and was invited to her wedding. Did my parents get married soon afterwards?!" I asked excitedly, wanting to know.

My parents are the perfect couple, always happy and they never fight... if you don't count their bickering. But that's just part of their relationship, and makes it even better. For it shows that they are comfortable enough with each other to bicker like that and not feel hurt at the end, cause they know that they don't meant what they say. Dad always looks at mom as if she was the only thing pure and good in this world, very possessive and protective of her. Like a knight ready to defend his lady's honor. Mom, on the other hand, looks at that as if he had hung the moon, stars and sun. I know that mommy would follow dad to end of the world and back. There's nothing they wouldn't do for each other. I wanted a love like that, but I knew that it is very difficult to find. That's why I wanted to know how it all began, so I would know how to find the love of my life.

"Well... first of all, aunt Morgause didn't cure Merlin. She still gets sad, not as often as before and not as bad, but she still needs help. What's different now, is that she isn't afraid of asking" she corrected me.

I wasn't angry at it because I knew she was right. There's still times that mom doesn't want to leave the bed or I find her staring at space without moving, I get very scared at those moments and always get daddy. He makes thing better, every time. But I know that he gets scared as well, it hurts him to see mommy like that.

"But yes, as soon as she got out of the... hospital your parents got married. And not even a year after they had you, their most precious treasure" she continued, making me smile and forget all about mommy's sickness "Things were very good after that, your dad took a more active role in his family's company, your mom turned her chain of cafes into the next Starbucks, I got healthier and moved here when Merlin bought me the house as a birthday gift. Morgana finally moved past her jealousy and bonded with Melrin, they became as close as sisters. Everything was... perfect. Until, we found out that Balinor left because he lost his restaurant at the hands of Uther" she revealed, making me gasp.

"No... grandpa Uther?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"Yes, sweetie grandpa Uther. But that was the old Uther, the new one wasn't like that. But the discovery shook us all. It divided the family into two, it was a long fight. You surely don't remember it, for you were very small at the time. At the end we finally forgave your grandfather, realizing that he wasn't that man anymore and that he never wanted to hurt us directly. However, it had passed almost two years for that to happen."

"But everything is fine now, isn't it?" I asked fearfully, not liking the idea of family fighting or not being able to see grandpa because of that.

"Yes, you don't have to worry about that anymore sweetie. The fight was over six years ago, and there's no chance of something so big of happening again" she assured me.

"Good" I sighed relived, but then frowned "But I still don't have an answer for my question" I complained.

"What question?" grandma asked me confused.

"How do I find the love of my life?" I told her.

"Oh, sweetie" she laughed amused at my answer "You don't have to worry about that yet, you are young for that. Also, there's no answer for that. Love finds you, and it is never rational. It just happens. Now eat your cookies and drink your milk" she ordered me, before turning to Steven and starting a conversation.

I was angry at not having my answer, but I also knew I couldn't do anything. So I decided to wait until I got older before asking before. After all, I am a Pendragon.

**And Pendragons always get what they want!**


End file.
